The present invention relates to a flashlight with multiple focuses and includes multiple bulbs cooperated with multiple convex lenses.
A conventional flashlight is shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a body 11 with an open end 14 and a threaded section 12 is defined in an outer periphery of the open end 14. Two batteries are received in the body 11 and a bulb assembly 10 is received in the open end 14 and electrically connected to the battery 15. A cap 16 with a rotatable collar 13 is threadedly connected to the threaded section 12. A switch is located at the outside of the body 11 so as to provide the electric power to the bulb assembly 10. Nevertheless, the flashbulb has only one focus which cannot be adjusted or changed. In practical use, different focuses for a flashlight is important because the different focuses provides various illumination features which meets the requirements of the users.
The present invention intends to provide a flashlight that is equipped with a plurality of bulbs which are located corresponding to a plurality of convex lenses so that the flashlight provides multiple-focuses illumination features.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flashlight having multiple focuses and the flashlight includes a tubular body having an open end so as to receive a power supply device via the open end, and a cap is connected to the open end. A bulb and reflection disk assembly is independently received in the cap and includes a plurality of bulbs connected to a reflection disk. The bulb and reflection disk assembly is electrically connected to the power supply device and a lens assembly is fixedly connected to the cap and located in front of the bulbs. The lens assembly comprises a plurality of convex lenses which are located corresponding to the bulbs.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.